


#HL2_GameOver_Ally

by discranola



Series: every copy of hunt down the freeman is personalized [3]
Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Doomed Timelines, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Time Loop, Video Game Mechanics, based on a glitch that has now been patched out of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discranola/pseuds/discranola
Summary: Take my gun. Take good care of her, alright?
Series: every copy of hunt down the freeman is personalized [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828873
Kudos: 7





	#HL2_GameOver_Ally

**Author's Note:**

> set before 'textbook answer' and 'where have those hands been?'. adam hasnt Realized certain things yet. he will.

You tap your foot against the subway floor. You can hear rummaging noises a few floors above and know Mitch will come down the elevator soon. 

You've set up your gun to your right, for him to take when he arrives. He feels important. More important than you.

Your neck cranes up and you smile at him behind the elevator door. "Good to see you, Mitch," the words come instantly, "it's fucking hell out there."

He grabs your gun and you stand to follow him. "Take my gun. Take good care of her, alright?" You still have one, but it was taken off a dead soldier. You don't feel particularly attached.

Mitch rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. "Don't worry Adam, I'll take care of your baby." He pats the side of it before lifting a cord you didn't notice until now. "Want to help me with this?"

Your head hurts, but you keep smiling. Your legs twitch. "Sure."

The puzzle is simple enough, ignoring the dead body (Mitch ignores it too). The faint noise of a door unlocking plays out and he wastes no time opening it.

Zombies.

Maybe six? You don't have time to count and the sound of gunfire is already in the air. (He's using your gun. You smile.)

Might as well be useful too, you think, as you open fire. There's more than six.

About three are already lifeless on the floor now. One is sitting at your feet. It hit you, but you're fine. Mitch is reloading.

A sharp pain rings through your head as claws swipe at your neck. You gasp. There’s more than six. There was one behind you, on the stairs. More than six.

"Adam-- fuck, hold on, let me--" Mitch grabs his knife and gets ready to save you. The zombie hits you again.

You tap your feet against the subway floor. You're waiting for Mitch. Your head hurts.

"Good to see you, Mitch." You don't raise your head. Why can't you raise your head? "It's fucking hell out there."

He's silent as he grabs the gun.

"Take my gun. Take good care of her, alright?" You took that gun off a dead body. It doesn't matter.

"I know how to open the door." He plainly says. You smile.

The puzzle is simple. You open the door.

Zombies.

You don't have time to count them (maybe six?) before Mitch starts frantically shooting with his pistol. You don't waste any time either.

"Wait, shit--"

You barely have time to duck as Mitch shoots behind you. A zombie lays lifeless on the stairs. "You okay?" You nod and smile.

There were more than six, but the number is getting smaller. One zombie collapses, and you move onto the next one. Mitch ran out of ammo and now has his knife.

"Did we get them all?" You try to lower your gun but you can't. Mitch hesitantly nods.

"I think. I saw some ammo back at the switch, let me get it real quick." You nod. Your head hurts.

You watch Mitch walk back to the switchboard and grab some ammo you didn't notice. You watch his eyes widen as he runs back.

You feel a sharp pain ring through the back of your head as a pair of crab-like feet claw at your face. You drop your gun and wildly grab at it. You're shaking.

Mitch takes his knife out, and he misses.

"Good to see you, Mitch. It's fucking hell out there." You wait another thirty seconds before you see him coming down the elevator.

Power cord in hand, he walks past you.

"Take my gun. Take good care of her, alright?" You don't have a gun. 

The door opens, and your legs move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Unable to play video: media/a4c1p2s1


End file.
